


war is kind

by meanpancake



Series: after the war [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, post-rebellion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanpancake/pseuds/meanpancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naevia and Kore meet again after the rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	war is kind

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly taken from this [wonderful graphic](http://mary-morstans.tumblr.com/post/67851179965/do-not-weep-maiden-for-war-is-kind-because-your).

Their paths cross early in the morning, as the pale sun scatters her light upon the camp and bathes them both in soft gleam.

Naevia feels her heart aching through the dull pain that has been her companion since Crixus's death, but what for she can't tell. She measures Kore with a look that is harder than she intends.

"You yet live." It is meant to be a statement and nothing more, but it comes across as tired accusation.

Exhaustion and weariness have carved lines into Kore's face, but as she meets Naevia's eye her face lights up ever so lightly, and she gives her a small smile: "As do you." There's a gentleness in Kore's voice that Naevia can't find in herself anymore. It hurts. They watch each other in silence for what feels like a lifetime, until Naevia can't bear it anymore and breaks away her gaze.

Witnessed only by the morning sun, she flees Kore's presence, fiercly fighting back the tears that threaten to overwhelm her. Her heart still aches. _It is nothing_ , she tells herself as a tear slips over her cheek, _nothing but the gods playing yet another cruel game._ Crixus's shadow is right beside her, but he can neither help the loneliness nor the feeling of betrayal creeping through the walls she has built around her heart. She quickens her step, pushing Crixus's hand from her shoulder and clenching her fists. _I know your intent and will not let you hurt me_ , she whispers to herself, the gods, and everyone who takes an interest. _Not again_.

Kore watches her from a distance, wondering if Naevia is haunted by the same memories that haunt herself. An empty smile forces itself upon her lips, tasting like ash and loss. Naevia's shape becomes smaller and smaller, gradually disappearing among tents and other survivors. Kore turns away. Silently, she prays that she is not turning away for good.

 


End file.
